


Start a Fire in Me

by Macremae



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Angst, Fluff, I don't know, I have no excuses, M/M, NSFW, Wall Sex, trans Juno, what did you think this fandom's first work was going to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7970077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macremae/pseuds/Macremae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After everything that happened, while they're working together, Juno is looking for an apology. He gets it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start a Fire in Me

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know I just marathoned the whole series and im trash welcome to gay noir hell

"Well.... that was a horrible plan."  

"That was _your_ plan, Nureyev!"  

He laughed, wild, like someone with nothing to lose and too many reminders of that fact.  
    
"Oh Juno, where's the fun in things going right every time? I thought you enjoyed this," he said after catching his breath. I snorted.

  "Yeah, but it kind of hinges on things going right at least once. Not exactly my luck.” A little brush with death was fine once and awhile, expected even, but lately I had experienced too many for comfort.   

Nureyev turned and gave me a look. _That_ look. The one that made me feel like he was staring right into my brain, and everywhere else, all at once. I felt my breath catch, and let myself be sucked into it for a moment, before shaking my head and shooting him a glare. Fool me once...  

"Look, all near-death-experiences aside," Nureyev replied, looking away, "it was a dead end, and nasty one at that. I say we regroup and take a look at the next lead we have."

I sighed and took off my fedora to run a hand through my hair. “Look,” I said curtly, “I… appreciate your help, but I can take it from here.”

Nureyev raised his eyebrows. “Trying to go solo so soon? Why Juno, I expected you to feign politeness at least a little while longer.”

“For you? Not a chance in hell.”

“You know I’m the one with the list here, right?”

“I’ll manage,” I huffed. Nureyev looked unconvinced.

“Look, if this is about-”

“Of course it’s about last time,” I snapped, on edge, and internally chided myself for the flicker of hurt I heard in my voice. Goddammit.

“I offered, you know. It didn’t have to be the end of us.”

“Us? I got news for you Nureyev, there was no us. Congratulations, you kissed me, join the club. Then again, most people wait until at least the second date before betraying me.”

I could have sworn I’d imagined it, but for the briefest of moments, I thought I saw him flinch. Maybe I wasn’t the only one with my guard down tonight.

“Juno, I didn’t betray you-”

“You just made out with me to steal the key to my safe, so you could steal yet another thing. Y'know, I’m pretty sure that’s the dictionary definition.”

“I was going to say 'that much'.”

I stared at him. “You honestly aren’t sorry, are you?”

Nureyev held my gaze. “For the key? The mask? No, Juno I’m not. However, I am sorry that you had to be the one to get hurt. But sometimes life isn’t fair, and I presume you know that all too well. We both know what I offered you, and we both know who made that choice, so pardon my French, but cry me a damn river. Yes, it is my fault for stealing, but I know which parts of our little adventure were a lie, and so do you.”

“No I don’t!” I shouted, my hands tight fists at my sides. “I can count on one hand how many people I cared about didn’t turn on me in the end. I never, do you hear me, _never_ , know who to trust, and at first, you were one of them! But then you just gave me that goddamn look, like I actually _meant_ something to you, and I just couldn’t help it! For the first time in a very long time, I put my trust in someone, and you just fucking dragged it through the dirt, like it didn't mean a goddamn thing. So forgive me if I’m more than a little hurt for, once again, being stupid enough to care about someone, and, once again, paying an arm, a leg, and the whole damn anatomy for it!”

I had to stop and remember to breathe at that point, shaking like a leaf, and was too busy doing so to notice the look on Nureyev’s face. 

“Juno,” he said, and I looked up to see that he was suddenly much closer than before. I felt my heart skip a beat as I felt the warmth radiating from him, that _damn_ cologne mixing with the smell of gunsmoke and night air. He reached up and tentatively put a hand on my shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” he said, in a voice so startlingly genuine it made everything in me ache. "Truly, I never wanted you to get hurt. You're a much better man than you give yourself credit for, much better than me, and you don't deserve what I put you through. I see that, and I'm so, so sorry. I promise, Juno, I care about you, I really do. I'm not asking for forgiveness, nothing of the sort. I'm asking you to understand that if I hadn't had to hurt you, I wouldn't have in a heartbeat. I do what it takes to survive; you know how that is just as well as I do, and often times it isn't pretty. It's people like you, though, who remind me why I do it, and why it's so hard."

Nureyev stepped back from me, and I immediately missed the feeling of him so close. Without it, the night somehow felt colder than before.

He sighed heavily. "If you want me to go, I'll respect that. You really are capable enough to handle this without me, and I trust you to get the job done."

With that, Nureyev turned to leave, and I just couldn't help myself.

"Peter, wait."

I could tell my use of his first name startled him, and he stopped.

"Just..." I said gingerly, "tell me one thing. If things had been different, if we had, I dunno, met at a bar or something... would you still have been interested?"

Peter turned to face me and took a few steps forward. "Well. I'll admit, we probably wouldn't have gotten close enough for me to tell you my real name. But I certainly still would have wanted to kiss you."

I swallowed hard, feeling my heart pounding in my chest. "And how about now?"

He smiled again, that sinful, terrible, beautiful smile, and suddenly was right in front of me. 

"Oh Juno," he whispered, making me shiver, "all you had to do was ask."

With that, Peter grabbed my scarf and pulled me down into a kiss.

I won't lie, I had missed it. The indescribable feeling of his body pressed up against me. His lips, unbelievably soft, like fine silk, moving against mine, pouring a delicious kind of warmth into every corner of me. His teeth, which nipped at my bottom lip, eliciting an embarrassingly loud moan that made him smile and press a little harder. That tongue, that did things so illegally good it made me feel like I was coming undone right there.

God, it felt good.

I gasped when he dragged his lips along my jaw, then moved to kissing the spot where it met my neck. "You like this?" he mumbled, and sucked an impressively visible mark that made me fairly whimper with need.

"Oh _God_ yes," I managed, my hands clutching at his chest. He grabbed them and pinned them to the alley wall, pushing me up against it.

"Now Juno," Peter said in a low voice, "here's how it's going to be: I'm going to wind you up until you can't remember your own damn name, and you're not going to move an inch. Got it?"

"Yeah," I said with a strained laugh, "not sure I can manage that."

He smirked, and unraveled the scarf around my neck. "You know, I have a sort of love-hate relationship with this thing," he said, pushing my hands above my head and wrapping the scarf around them. "On the one hand, it hides that lovely neck of yours. But on the other," he continued, and tied the two ends together, effectively rendering my hands ineffective, "I can do this with it."

I groaned and began to roll my hips abortively against him. Peter slid a leg between my thighs, and I let out a sigh of relief at the friction. 

His long, slim fingers stroked the skin above my waistband, and I growled, "Dammit Peter, you gonna fuck me or not?"

Peter gazed up at me hungrily through his long lashes, and said, "What's the magic word?"

"P- Please," I moaned as he ground his hips against me, making me almost dizzy with want.

"There we go," he said, slowly, achingly slowly, dragging my pants down.

There was already a wet spot in my underwear as he traced a finger along the area. I moaned again, thrusting against him, and almost sobbed with relief as he pulled them down too.

"Why," he whispered into my shoulder, "you're so wet I don't even need anything." 

"Yeah, great," I managed as he swirled one finger around my clit, "that mean we can- _oh God oh God oh God do that again please_."

Peter delicately moved his finger back and forth, drawing little sounds of pleasure from me. He pressed gently at my entrance, before sliding one finger in and circling around.

"Oh fuck," I moaned breathlessly, moving my hips to push him in deeper. Peter moved the finger in and out, while leaving a series of dark bruises along my collarbone. 

When he added a second finger, I made a noise so loud I think the entire east side heard me. He fucked me hard, roughly working the fingers inside me, while using his free hand to unzip his pants and begin stroking himself in time to my heavy breathing.

I could feel an orgasm building in the pit of my stomach, and I let out one last groan of pleasure before the world went white. It felt like my entire body was on fire, and I could hear Peter coming not long after.

As I came down, I could feel my muscles relax, and I slumped against the alley wall. My eyes were still closed, but after a moment, I could feel Peter reach up and untie my hands, then clumsily loop my scarf back around my neck. I let my arms fall to my sides, then, after a moment, pulled my pants back up and opened my eyes. 

Peter was slumped against me, decent now, but still looking like he had been sexed senseless. He took a deep breath, then looked up at me.

"So," he asked, wrapping his arms around my neck and pulling me into another mind-melting kiss, before continuing, "that a good enough apology for you, Juno?"

"Yeah," I breathed, unable to suppress a grin, "yeah, that works."


End file.
